The Bike: Rose's Story
by tech-17
Summary: It was Harry's fault for letting her ride it. Rose loved that bike. So you can imagine her devastation one summer when she saw it parked in front of her uncle's house with a For Sale sign on it.


After the war, Harry Potter went back to the place where he and Hagrid crashed that night in July on the run from the Death Eaters. He retrieved Sirius's bike, and he and Arthur Weasley repaired it, and even made it a bit safer. Harry rode it because it made him feel closer to Sirius. Then he made the mistake of giving his young niece a ride. The girl liked the bike better than a broom, though of course she was a natural on a broom. Every time the young girl was at the Potter house, she begged for a ride on the bike. At first it was short rides, but by the time she started at Hogwarts, she was coercing her uncle into hour or more trips to nowhere.

Rose can tell you everything about that bike. Most of it went right over my head, and all I can remember is that it's a 1976 Harley Davidson shovelhead, oddly enough that's American, which apparently means "It's a classic!" according to Rose. She loved that bike. So you can imagine her devastation one summer when she saw it parked in front of her uncle's house with a For Sale sign on it. Upon questioning her uncle admitted that Ginny didn't particularly like the bike, for various reasons, and she didn't want Harry "corrupting" the next generation of children, Teddy and Vic's son and the half-blood daughter of Dom and her Muggle husband Harrison. Rose understood, but she wasn't pleased. Which brings us to where we are now.

"I'd like to buy your bike sir."

"You?"

"Yes sir."

"You know it's a Muggle thing, right Malfoy?"

"You know I frequently rebel against the Malfoy ideals, right sir?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Rebel huh?"

I smirked back. "My best friends are a Potter and a Weasley, I'm a Ravenclaw, I dyed part of my hair blue, I dress like a Muggle whenever I can, and I play the guitar."

"What's the guitar got to do with any of this?"

"It's 'too common for a Malfoy' according to my grandfather."

"Alright Scorpius, can you even ride this?"

"I can ride a broom, how hard can a motorcycle be?"

Harry smirked at me. "Prove it."

After a few close encounters, Harry was satisfied that I wouldn't kill anyone. "Can you afford it?"

"With all due respect sir, I _am _a Malfoy."

"Of course. If you don't mind me asking, why do you even want it?"

Looking at my shoes, I mumbled, "A girl."

Harry nodded. "Be careful. And you might want to get a Muggle license, sometimes riding is more fun than flying."

I nodded, then said, "Can you not tell Rose I bought it?"

Harry smirked knowingly. "If you hurt Rose in any way, the wrath of entire Weasley clan will be upon you. And show her the bike somewhere not around me, I'd really rather not see her kiss you."

"Is it that obvious that I like her?"

"I've known you two would end up together since you were 12."

"Oh."

I took the bike home and hid it in the shed. The next day I apparated to the Weasley house. Rose greeted me, and I offered her my arm, since she hadn't yet taken her apparition test, and we headed for the Potter house.

Rose gasped when we got there, and let go of me to run for the house.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry! Harry James Potter where the heck are you?" she yelled.

Harry strode out of the back room. "No need to yell!"

"You sold it!"

Harry nodded.

"You didn't tell me!"

"It was my bike."

Rose was calming down a bit now. "But I wanted to say 'goodbye'" she said quietly.

Harry patted her on the head, and she swatted at him, looking dejected.

"Where's Al?" I asked.

"Didn't he tell you? He's got a date."

"With Alice?"

Harry nodded. "I'm not surprised he didn't tell us, we've been bothering him about his crush on her for years." Rose said. "So now what do we do?"

"I have an idea," I said, leading her out of the house.

I held out my hand, enjoying the knowledge that Rose trusted me enough to take it without knowing where we were going. I apparated to my house, and covered her eyes, leading her to the shed. I took my hand away and she gasped.

"You bought it?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "For you."

And suddenly Rose was hugging me. "You're amazing, you know that Scorp?" she said into my chest. I just hugged her tighter.

We went for a ride later, but I can't actually remember much of it. All I really remember is the feel of Rose's arms around me, and the kiss I got at the end. I love that bike.

**Author note: how was the end, good, bad, lame, here, I wrote an alternate ending let me put it in a review, stop writing and go do your chores? What do you think?**

**Other note: I know Sirius probably didn't have a Harley, but that's what I have, only an 84 ½ instead of a 76, and I don't know anything about British bikes. Feel free to tell me about a better one.**


End file.
